The Heart of the Violin Mistress
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Song fic!Yuna Yami Mouto is a violin prodigy known all around the world for her talent and is loved by e lived a happy life like this,until an accident happened and her heart was in caping the hospital with her violin,Yuna wandered around town and met three very interesting brothers,who in then must find a way to get her back for operation.Will she play again?


**The Heart of the Violin Mistress**

 **Summary: Song fic! Yuna Yami Mouto is a violin prodigy known all around the world for her talent and is loved by everyone, no matter where she goes. She lived a happy life like this, until an accident happened and her heart was in danger. Escaping the hospital with her violin, Yuna wandered around town and met three very interesting brothers, who in the end must find a way to get her back to the hospital because she suddenly needed an emergency operation. Will she play again?**

 **A/N: HI! I know it has been a while, but I just couldn't find enough time to write. Anyway, this is my first song fic, inspired by the song Shatter Me by ****Lindsey Stirling. It's a really lovely song. You should hear it once. I hope you like it!**

 _I pirouette in the dark_

In a fancy theater in the middle of Domino City, a crowd of a couple hundred people settled down for the main event of the greatest show held in many years. They were all smartly dressed in elegant gowns and expensive suits, the big hall smelling of different perfumes and jingling from all the jewelery and clicking of heels. Murmurs ran through the room as the stage grew dark and excited clapping filled the greatly decorated hall.

A few moments after everything calmed down, the first notes of a lovely song was heard. A slim, short figure stepped into the first reflectors light with a little pirouette in the dark as she played her beautiful violin. Her long fingers moved deftly across the delicate strings as she played the notes in her heart with eyes closed. The crowds gasped at the way she looked so calm, so in her element and home turf that they doubted she belonged anywhere else but right there, on the stage with her instrument.

As the tempo of the lovely song quickened, she started moving around the stage, the band playing with her revealing other violinists and a piano player, as well as a few violas and cellos and double basses. A flute here and there, and the gong. The concert was indeed incredible, but the violinist in the center was what all these people had come to see.

In a short, but not too short, black snug dress and in elegant black shoes with a gold heel, a beautiful girl stood right under the main spotlight, leading the melody with ease. She couldn't be older than eighteen, yet she was a world famous musician, known everywhere for her beautiful violin playing. She was the master, or mistress, of the delicate instrument, having been born with the talent and practiced and perfected it at the earliest age possible. On her wrists were gold and silver, thin bracelets and around her neck was a thin, silver chain, holding a pyramid-shaped gold pendant that had engravings that made it look like a puzzle with an engraving of an eye of Ra in the center.

Her black hair shone in the light as the magenta tips of her hair swayed with every little movement, while her long, goldenrod bangs that framed her fair face and ran upwards through her slightly gravity-defying hair moved with her every step or over exaggerated movement. Her limbs were slim and long, her waist narrow and thin and her lovely face was heart-shaped, housing a petite nose and delicate, high cheekbones and full lips that were colored blood-red.

During the entire performance, she never opened her eyes and the crowd was transfixed with her calmness on the stage, so much that they didn't notice the first signs of a devastating earthquake.

 _I see the stars through a mirror_

The first tremor that hit wasn't enough for everyone to notice, but the few that had sneaked in drinks noticed in the movement of their liquid. Thinking nothing of it, they returned to enjoying the performance. The second tremor had a few people grabbing onto their partners or the armrests of their chairs. A few of the performers stopped playing, but the melody continued.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, those who had stopped playing were just about to continue when the earthquake really hit Domino. The entire hall, the building shook from its foundations and people started screaming as it only seemed to be getting stronger. Earthquakes weren't anything new in Japan, but they were rarely this bad without there being some warning on TV in the mornings.

Dribs started dropping from the ceiling and the performers finally stopped playing. As panic started spreading and everyone fought to get out, the roof of the building suddenly gave out, but there was still one floor between all the people and the hall, but it wouldn't last long. The ceiling was already giving out on them and before long, it fell, utterly destroying the hall and killing everyone.

Or so the outsiders thought until a rescue team came and only one body was rushed to the hospital under the clear, starry night.

 _Tired mechanical heart_  
 _Beats 'til the song disappears_

Waking up wasn't a pleasant experience for Yuna Yami Mouto, the world's greatest violin protégé. The first thing that she was aware of was that there was an annoying beeping sound right beside her head, and her head hurt really bad at the moment so it was down right torture on her tired mind. The next thing she noticed was that her chest hurt and that it was far too hard to breathe. Her heart was pumping very strangely, as if not even her own, and she would know since she uses its reassuring thumps to control her tempo and rhythm while she is playing her beloved violin. It was foreign and almost fake, as if it isn't even a real heart.

Moments after she makes the first groan of waking up, her brother, Yugi Mouto, and her grandfather, Sugoroku, are right by her side, calling for a doctor. Before she could even see her only two living relatives, doctors and nurses are there, checking her pulse and reflexes, asking if anything hurts and checking her temperature, in other words, generally annoying her.

But it is through them that she finds out why her heart feels so wrong. And why her chest hurts and why she's in the only place where there are so many doctors - the hospital. She feels cold fear as they tell her what happened, how they had searched the entire theater for any other survivors, how she was the luckiest of them all to have actually survived at all, but how her luck only went so far and that a metal poll had pierced her chest and almost completely crushed her heart, almost killing her on the spot. They told her that she had been out for two months, how she was now considered a hero for staying alive so long. They told her how they couldn't perform the operation that would give her a new heart until she was stable, but that it had been impossible to tell until she woke up.

After the doctors left, telling her that her operation will be the next night, as it was 1:06 pm at the time, Yugi and her grandfather were there, telling her they were so happy to see her well and that she will recover.

But all she felt was the cold numbness of fear.

 _Somebody shine a light_  
 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

After they had to leave since visiting hours were over, Yuna was left alone with her thoughts, her fears and her violin, which was almost destroyed in the earthquake. She had had the violin since she was a four year old girl, dreaming of the day when she would be able to show the world her love for that instrument and for the beautiful music it could create. For that was the reason she had started playing in the first place. The beauty of the instrument and the melody it could create with its strings was what drew her in in the first place. The possibility that she could lose that violin, the only thing she has to remember her father who had given it to her, scares her just as much as the thought that she could never play again.

And her heart condition. That's another thing for her to worry about and fear for. She played to the rhythm of her heart, and to lose that in her performances ... It just ... It just would never be the same again. She didn't want anyone else's heart, only her own, but her own heart was no longer in condition to keep her alive. But, as much as she loved playing her violin, she loved life just as much. She loved to live to her greatest ability.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_  
 _And shatter me_

But that wasn't possible without playing her violin, without it, it was like a part of her was missing. It would be like a hole is in her chest. And although she could feel the beating of the mechanical heart in her chest, she knew that the place was practically empty. Without her heart (her heart!), she might not even have a heart at all. It would be the same. She was already shattered, what with losing her father, then her mother.

 _So cut me from the line_

Suddenly, she felt panic, real panic and her mechanical heart sped up. She had never panicked before, not like this. Not even when that roof was falling on her, npt when her parents were dying, never. Without really thinking about it, Yuna jumped out of the hospital bed, ripping off all the strings and tubes that connected her to the machines and life support. She quickly dressed, grabbed her damaged violin and ran out the room, hiding and running from nurses and doctors.

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

Finally making it out of the hospital building with many a people shouting after her, Yuna sprinted to the nearest buss stop and climbed in just as the buss was leaving the station. People were still running after it when the buss took a turn and she was out of view, the heart given to her not meant for something like running around a lot. She got off on the next stop and took a train to the one place she knew she could go now.

Entering Otogi Ryuji's music shop twenty five minutes later, Yuna was greeted by the sight of three people, one a bit older then her and the other two were probably just entering their teens, buying her latest album, so she pulled her hood a little higher. It was a good thing that she had left her wallet in her pocket so she had had money to buy new clothes, and now she was wearing a plain, flowing skirt the color of the tips of her hair, a black T-shirt and a hooded jacket a shade paler than her skirt. The only thing that made her look like herself was her necklace, also a thing her father left her, well left her. Her mother had been one to give it to her while she was lying, dying, in her hospital bed.

Otogi looked up just as he was putting away the money and he squinted his eyes at her, before they got as large as saucers. He rushed to her, seemingly forgetting that they weren't alone, and starts looking over her as he grips her shoulders. ''I thought you were in the hospital! I've seen you there with my own two eyes! What the hell are you doing out and about on your own!?''

Yuna shook his hands off and showed her violin into his chest. ''Can you fix it?'' Her voice was so small and dismayed that Otogi couldn't stop himself from looking down at her beloved instrument and wincing. He knew what it meant to her and he knew that if he couldn't do anything, it would crush her. In the state she was now, he feared it would greatly affect her recovery, in a negative way.

Expert eyes looked over the old but well kept instrument, and Otogi sighed in relief. He was a master in the art of instrument-making and fixing, and although the damage could have been impossible to fix to anyone else, he knows that he just needs a few good, undisturbed hours to fix this beauty up. And just as he would fix the violin, it would fix a bit of Yuna's crushed spirit.

Positive enough to smile brightly at his long-time friend and returning customer, Otogi told her what he had to say and watched as those expressive crimson eyes seemed to get brighter with relief. ''The damage is big, but nothing a few hours of work can't fix. I'll need to mend some of the parts of the outer body of the violin. paint and polish them, but the important thing is that the resounding box is in a fine shape, although I don't really know how since what happened had killed everyone but you. But I guess that years with someone as stubborn as you made it just as thick, huh?'' He joked and counted it as a very big victory when he heard her giggle as well. ''I'll still need to set up the pegbox readjust the fine turners, but everything else seems to be just fine.''

Yuna seemed to deflate with relief and she showed some of the exhaustion she felt as she thanked her friend. ''Although, you should probably check the f-holes and clean them.''

Otogi nodded. ''Right. I'll get to it right now, but you need to go up to my guest room and rest for a few hours.''

Yuna shook her head. ''You'll call the ambulance if I do.''

He sighed and patted her on the head as if she were a little child. ''I won't. I promise.''

Yuna barely had time to smiled her thanks before relief at not going back there washed over her and all her energy got drained from her. Otogi barely had enough time to catch before she fell and hit the floor. He sighed as he shifted her so he could carry her to his guest room. ''Yuna, you really are a handful, aren't you?'' He said in an affectionate tone of voice.

''Do you need help with her?'' The raven-haired, green-eyed man nearly dropped his good friend as the tall brunet behind him asked that question. He had clearly forgotten about them being there at all. He cursed himself for doing such a stupid thing. They were his customers, even if they weren't the three richest brothers in the whole of Japan. Seto Kaiba, self made child billionaire, and his two younger brothers, Noah - the only born Kaiba - and Mokuba are the world's three best known rich teenagers. Mokuba and Seto were adopted into the already rich family, and the genius Seto was, had made the Kaiba Corporation even richer than it ever was before. At the time, Noah was extremely sick and very little so he couldn't undergo the harsh training to become the heir of the business empire Gozaboro Kaiba had, so the man in question had decided to adopt Seto after the ten year old defeated him, the chess champion, in a chess game. Seto had gone through that training and ended up taking the company right out of Gozaboro's hands, the man committing suicide upon Kaiba Corp becoming Seto's.

The tall, blue-eyed brunet was a business partner of Otogi's father's game shop, the Black Crown, but Ryuji had wanted to make something for himself and he had made his own business and opened a music shop, also called Black Crown. He had been at it for already six years, and Seto happened to be a trusted and most precious partner and customer. The other two Kaiba's were big fans of music, both classical and modern, but Kaiba himself was, ironically enough, only interested in Yuna's music, just like she was only interested in his games. Ryuji snorted inwardly at the irony. Both were excellent gamers, much better than any other Ryuji had seen, and they were only interested in one another. The young man had to wonder if it was destiny.

Readjusting his hold on Yuna, Otogi made sure her identity was kept hidden as he tried to get the three brothers to leave in the most polite way he could. ''No, I got her. I'm sorry we have to cut this short, Kaiba-san, but my friend needs my hel-''

Before he could even finish, Seto had already taken Yuna from his arms with a strange look of tenderness in his eyes that is very rarely seen - by anyone. Even Mokuba and Noah were staring at their brother, which said everything. Especially since Mokuba knew his brother better than anyone. And his mouth was on the ground! And Seto didn't even notice. He was focused only on Yuna, as if he knew it was the one person in his life that would matter the most. As if it was destiny for them to meet.

As if he knew who she was.

00000

Seven hours later, sharp crimson eyes opened for the first time, but all Yuna could see was deep, dark blue eyes that stole her breath away. The violinist found her mechanical heart pounding faster as her face heated up. As she reached up, she felt more than saw the shadows that were edging into her vision. Just as her fingers brushed the face that was hovering over her the blackness overtook her and she fell back into blissful unconsciousness.

Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

 _[Violin drop]_

Seto couldn't help but feel entranced by the eyes that had opened and were focused on him, staring straight into his soul, even though he knew that the girl before him wasn't even coherent. Yet he knew there was something in that gaze that was going to haunt his mind until the end of his days.

As he took her hand in his and wiped the remains of sweat from her forehead, Otogi came into the little guest room and closed the door. ''Did she wake up? Or steer?'' Seto nodded. The beauty before him had been motionless ever since they put her into the bed and those were first sings of wakefulness.

''Only for a moment, but I don't think she was lucid.''

Ryuji sighed, running a hand through his hair. ''I know that I should call the hospital and tell them she is here. I know I should at the very least tell her family she is here. But I can't.''

Seto looked at him strangely, but he had a feeling he knew why. It was what he would never have wanted had he been sick like this girl. Pride. They seemed to share that trait, as was seen by the way the girl had held herself, even when sick. Yet he asked why anyway.

''Well, there's more reasons than one. One of them is her damn pride-''

 _Knew it._

''-but the other is fear.'' Now that had Seto confused.

''Fear of what?''

''Fear that she will never get out. Fear that she will not get one last chance.''

Seto looked back at the girl whose hand he was still holding. ''Last chance for what?''

Otogi looked at him with a pain and an overwhelming affection for the only female in the room. ''Last chance to play one last song.''

 _Shatter me!_  
 _Somebody make me feel alive_  
 _And shatter me_

The second time Yuna woke up, the stranger from before was gone and the store was silent. But what made her mechanical heart sore was that she woke up to the sight of hr fixed, glorious violin, now shinning in the morning sun. A wide smile grew on her face, and Yuna almost jumped out of her bed to get to it, but because of her new condition she gasped and clenched at her chest. Too much excitement and the sprint from yesterday should have destroyed the life giving machine, but she was stubborn and that alone, in her opinion, could make that damn heart beat as strongly as it needs to for her to live.

 _If only the clockwork could speak_  
 _I wouldn't be so alone_

From what she could hear with her sharp, attuned hearing, she was completely alone. Ryuji must have been asleep or went out on an errand, meaning this was her chance to leave. If she stayed too long, Ryuji would get tempted to take her back to the hospital. And although she, too, knew that she should return, she feared that return. Yuna would rather let the mechanical heart collapse after one last performance, then let something like that happen in the hospital room, when she is alone and far from where she belongs.

Yuna knows that she hadn't found a place in the world for someone like her and she often doubted that there is such a place for her. She was like no other. Her heart beat for only the music she so loved and played at every opportunity. If she ever stopped playing like she did before, her life would be empty. She would be only half alive, and that scared her more than death ever possibly could. While he was still alive, her father, Aknamkanon, the only one she ever told how she truly felt about this, had told her that one day she will find a person who would fill that void that she tries to ignore through her music. He told her that that void is what makes her songs so deep and soulful, but he also told her that a person who makes her happy and feel loved will make her music even more beautiful.

Yuna didn't know how that can be. It's not that she's arrogant, it's simply that she didn't know how her music can reach another level when she already outplays everyone else and she plays from the heart. She plays for the love of her music and for the love of her violin. But her father knew music, as he had a big collection and he had studied it and became a critic. He didn't have talent to play an instrument, but he loved music just as much as Yuna did. Yuna's mother, Sakura, on the other hand, used to play the piano, and what made her father the happiest was to listen to the two of them play together. Yet he always said that, although Yuna's mother had more experience at the time, it sounded as if Yuna was the one leading the melody.

Yuna's mother always joked that Yuna would one day outgrow the shadows of all the history's greatest musicians, but Yuna took her words to heart. She wanted to get better and better, and her natural talent gave her a big advantage in fulfilling that dream. She wanted everyone to hear her music, but not for fame or fortune. No, never for that. Yuna had noticed that almost every other musician plays for these reasons, or one of their own, all selfish in nature on one account or another. Yuna played so others can hear what music from the heart sound like. In her music, she is totally honest. What she cannot put into words, Yuna put into the notes she plays on her violin.

And that's what no one will ever understand.

And that's what she longs for to find in another person. Someone who appreciates music for what it is and just how deep it can be when the right person plays from the heart. If not someone who can play like she does, then someone who understands. And she knows, oh how she knows, that it'll be incredibly hard to find someone like that.

As she looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her, Yuna saw that it was nearly noon and she knew that today must be Friday, because that was the only day Ryuji would leave the shop at this time of the day to visit his father. Taking up her violin, Yuna checked the strings before taking her hooded jacket and leaving, not even leaving a note behind.

 _We'd burn every magnet and spring_  
 _And spiral into the unknown_

Even though he didn't know the girl, Seto couldn't help but think he saw her somewhere before. He couldn't stop thinking of her, and so his work was suffering, something that had never happened before. Just as he was about to slam his fists on his worktable in his office at the top of Kaiba Corp Tower, Mokuba and Noah ran into the office, huge grins on their young faces.

Seto couldn't help but smile a little. He did everything for these two boys and he gave them his heart, or what remained of it after Gozaboro and all the things the bastard had done, but he still felt alone. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, but what surprised him the most was that he had felt a part of him fill up when he had seen that girl, and as he held her, everything had disappeared except for her. Now, Seto wasn't one for romantics and such cliché things, but he knew that what he had felt when those eyes had opened for the briefest of moments must be the love on first sight all those sappy writers and poets always wrote about. He wondered about that for a second, before he focused his attention on his younger brothers.

Noah was dressed in his favorite and usual white clothes, while Mokuba wore his yellow west and jeans he usually wore, but his shirt was red instead of black or gray. As Seto looked closer, he saw that it was the shirt with a picture of the infamous 'Violin Mistress' on it, which meant that his brothers had some exciting news. Mokuba only wore that shirt when he had found something they could do, usually revolving around music.

Since Seto was first seen on one of the many gatherings that consisted of various people playing music, be it classical, their own or some of the modern genders, people have started turning up more and more, if only to get a glimpse of him. Noah and Mokuba always teased him that he was changing the world for the better by simply enjoying his hobby, but Seto knew that he, too, would be as oblivious to the beautiful music some people played had he not heard that one musician that could not be rivaled by any other - Yuna Yami Mouto. The first time he heard her, he knew that he could grow addicted to her music, so he always bought every CD and attended all her concerts if it was possible. He did have two brothers and a company to look over, after all.

Seeing that Seto was now paying attention, Mokuba's grin brightened even more as he saw where his brother's gaze had settled. He was just as big of a fan as Seto was, and Noah had gotten hooked just as fast. They went everywhere together, and now there was another gathering that night! They couldn't go to their favorite musician's concert and he was both disappointed and relieved that they hadn't gotten into that wreckage. Speaking of which ...

''Seto!'' He yelled excited and rushed over to his brother's desk. He could practically feel Noah's fond eye-rolling behind his back, but he ignored it. He was far too excited. ''Guess what! Guess WHAT!'' He was practically jumping on his feet, and Seto chuckled softly. The boys' smiles brightened.

''What, Mokie?''

''Yuna-chan is stable and will be just fine after a quick heart transfer! She'll probably be able to hold that big concert that we have been looking forward to!''

Seto's smile became a bit different. It was rare for it to appear, even if only his brothers were the once to witness it, but he had never smiled like this. Mokuba often suspected that his big brother was somehow in love with the famous violinist, but he didn't want to believe that. Because he knew that Seto would only be yarning after someone who he couldn't reach out for.

''I'm glad to hear that.'' The CEO said genuinely.

Noah noticed that his eyes held something, a light that hadn't been there for a long while. He knew the same things Mokuba did, everything Seto had went through for them and that the young president of Kaiba Corp might be unwittingly and unknowingly, to him at least, in love with Yuna Yami Mouto. He also knew that the brunet was reaching for that honesty in Yuna's music. Noah was a violinist himself and he knew that none could play like that girl plays. She was the only one who had found a way to let her music carry everything that is in her heart. He envied her for that. But he also wondered if Seto saw something else in her music that drew him to her.

''There's also a gathering tonight, in honor to all those who had perished on the day of that concert. They'll be playing both sad songs and the songs with which the musicians that had participated would have wanted to be remembered with or by. Can we go?'' Mokuba continued.

Seto looked mock thoughtful for a moment before he switched off his computer and stood up. Mokuba cheered and the eldest Kaiba chuckled gently once again, making Noah grin.

It was with this peace and calmness that they left their corporation.

00000

As the night was coming to an end, many a visitors were already running dry on tears. Every piece had been heartwarming and heart-wrenching as they all remembered the ones that had died. Even Seto had felt close to tears, once, but his tears had not left his eyes.

The host came out, he himself crying from the last touching song. ''Wonderful! Wonderful! This is all oh so wonderful!'' The crowd clapped with him, completely agreeing. ''Now, we have time for one more performance. Who would want to give them all our last thanks and goodbye?'' Many a hands rose, but something caught the host's eye to the side. He turned to look and smiled warmly to a hooded, short figure. ''Yes, you! Please come up here.''

Many a people grumbled in a disapproving manner as the slight form walked towards the stage. All they saw was some amateur who dared steal their thunder of the last performance, but Seto saw something else. The person moved with a grace that could only come from someone who prided in themselves for their skills, so he was sure he was going to enjoy this. That's when he saw that the person was dressed the same as the girl he had met at Otogi's. Judging by Mokuba's and Noah's gasps, they, too, had realized this.

This was going to be interesting.

As she heard the disapproving murmurs, Yuna tried to settle herself. The mechanical heart beating in her chest was starting to beat in the same rhythm as her natural heart had and that gave her some hope, but she didn't know if she would be able to hear it when she started playing. She was scared, but she knew that she had to do this. Those musicians had been her closest friends for quite a few years. She wanted them to be followed to the other world by a sincere thanks for everything they had done for her.

Taking the usual violinist's stance, Yuna checked her strings one last time before drawing a deep breath, not bothering with her hood. It would fall off on its own when the heat of her music takes her.

The impatience of the crowd of musicians and music-lovers died the second the first note, the first chord was played. From that alone, they could tell that the girl knew what she was doing, so they settled. Seto, however, moved to the edge of his seat. That one note told him everything. He thought he knew who was playing.

As the music seemed to grow like a child, the people witnessing it were transfixed. The violinist herself seemed to be in a sort of trance as she began to sway to her music. As she bent down on a really dramatic, really dynamic part, her hood moved, so when she stood up straight, the crowd gasped and gaped as Yuna Yami Mouto, violin prodigy, was revealed.

Seto grinned from ear to ear. He was proven right.

As soon as she finished her song, the crowd went wild, but after courtesying, Yuna disappeared in the still dim lighting. Seto, however, had seen which way she went and quickly followed behind her, Mokuba and Noah right on his heals. When he caught up with her, Yuna was already doubled over, breaths shaky, her whole body trembling. Seto was fast in gathering her up in his arms, and as Mokuba and Noah came up to them, the three brothers made their way towards the exit.

Yuna tried struggling, but she was too weak and Seto was bigger and stronger then her. He just tightened his arms around her, whispering in her ear. ''Calm down! If you don't, you'll lose consciousness and therefore make it even more obvious that you are the only survivor of that earthquake incident that killed everyone in the theater, ... Yuna.''

The red-eyed girl had stopped struggling at his soothing tone, but had started again as soon as her name was uttered. She turned as best she could in his hold and gapped at what she saw. Seto had been in a simple disguise, but in trying to hold her still it had fallen off. Due to that fact, his tick chocolate-colored hair was a bit ruffled, falling slightly into his deep, dark blue eyes, making him look devilishly handsome. Yuna felt herself blushing as she realized that she was being held by Seto Kaiba, not believing that she had just played in front of someone she admired very much, as well as who was her only teen rival in number of fans all over the world.

When Seto saw that his captive had stopped trying to get away from him, and when he was sure she wouldn't just try again, he let his arms fall from around the pretty girl, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. He had to admit that he was grateful for his brothers' timely arrival just then, since he would have had no idea of what to do.

''Guys, we have a problem.'' Noah said as soon as he caught his breath. With his long legs, Seto could move damn fast when he wanter or needed to.

Mokuba quickly showed their older brother the news that he saw on his phone, showing that someone had put Yuna's picture from just minutes before on Twitter and a reporter had seen it while surfing the web. Now, there was news all over the net that Yuna Yami Mouto was seen performing and that had fans and news reporters rushing to their location right now.

Seto said a few choice words and quickly tugged the red-eyed girl with him as he stirred his brothers towards the car. Yuna didn't struggle, until her violin almost fell out of her arms. She tugged at that moment with such a strength that Seto almost fell over, and he was almost twice her size. She glared at him and secured her violin in her hands, then tried to go off on her own, but Seto's long arms enabled him to snatch her right back to his side in a second.

''What do you think you are doing?'' She hissed at him as soon as she regained her balance.

''Where the hell do you think you're going?!'' He growled back at her.

''I'm going my own way! I need to get away from those damn reporters as soon as I can! And I have been injured, so you shouldn't delay me!''

Seto's scowl deepened. ''That's exactly my point! You are supposed to be in the hospital! Not running around the town! You could die!''

The last part was yelled with such passion that Yuna stepped back. ''I ...'' She stopped for a moment, then looked down. ''I don't think that it's such a tragic thing, death ...''

Seto stared at her, then tugged her closer so he could whisper in her ear. ''Why?''

Her eyelids fluttered. ''Because I could never play again like I did before.''

All three Kaiba brothers stared at her in confusion and just as Mokuba was going to ask her to explain, her stomach rumbled rather loudly. She blushed as they smiled at her.

00000

Yuna couldn't stop the moan of enjoyment as she ate her favorite food, Ta'amiya. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten it and it sent joy through her at each delicious bite she took. Seto was trying desperately to hide a smirk as he drank his coffee while Mokuba and Noah Chocolate Parfait and Okonomiyaki, respectively. The girl was definitely honest about things with her expressions and reactions, but he guessed that it came with the whole artist thing. She was definitely not what he had expected from her off the stage. She was just like everyone else.

Seto snorted. She probably felt the same with him, seeing as people made him out to be a machine.

As she heard him snorting, Yuna looked up to glare at him defensively. ''What?'' She snapped. ''i had been stuck in the hospital who knows how long and I hand't eaten this in at least two years!''

Seto glared at her first, but then he couldn't stop the smile twitching on his lips. ''Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, it's just that I had always thought all celebrities were the same: arrogant, pompous and bitchy. Then I realized that that's pretty hypocritical of me, seeing as I am a celebrity myself and people probably think the same of me.''

Noah and Mokuba almost choked on their meals as they started laughing and Yuna's face softened before she, too, started chuckling. Seto pretend-glared at them, although he was fighting a smirk as well. When they got themselves together, Yuna looked down at her food with a thoughtful look on her lovely face.

''A few years ago, I had thought that same thing will happen to me, but I would like to think I am different to all those idiots who think money and fame makes them better than everyone else. Yugi, my brother, always says that I am not like them, but there were instances I thought he was wrong.''

''Oh?'' Noah leaned forward in interest, causing Seto to send him a reprimanding look. He was ignored.

''Yeah. There was this opera singer, I don't remember her name now, but she used to annoy me to no end and one day I told her she was nothing in comparison to me when she had started saying some shit to a close friend of mine. She had left in frustrated tears and I had never felt worse in my life.''

''Sounds like she deserved it.'' Mokuba said in confusion, not understanding why that would upset the confident, proud girl sitting with them.

''Not the point. The point was that I had said it, and to this day it haunts me.''

Seto shook his head at the girl. ''Everyone has a right to snap every now and then. And I have a feeling you apologized?'' He asked it like a question, but it was anything but. And when Yuna nodded her head, Seto sighed. ''I really don't know what to say, if you apologized. Did she accept it?'' Another nod. ''Than what's your problem!?''

''Excuse me!?'' Yuna asked angrily, not liking his irritated tone of voice.

''What's your problem if she accepted it! It means she understood why you said it and she probably felt bad for saying whatever shit she had said that made you snap!''

''That's not the point!'' Yuna almost yelled as she jumped to her feet, slamming her palms on their table, attracting too much attention to their table.

''Then tell me what is!?'' Seto also got to his feet, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl in front of him.

''The point is that I became the type of people I and my father dislike the most!'' As soon as she realized she had mentioned her father, eyes wide, Yuna took out the money to pay for her meal and ran out of the dinner in haste, only taking her violin. Eyes equally wide, Seto stood there for a few seconds before he snapped back to attention and ran after her, taking her jacket in hand but leaving his own. Mokuba quickly paid for their meals and his older brother's coffee and he and Noah ran after the two older teens, taking the rest of their stuff with them.

It didn't take long for Yuna to get tired, due to her mechanical heart and the weakness that still plugged her body from her ordeal that had nearly killed her. She started slowing down and the brunet CEO caught up to her, but she was still ahead of him. Suddenly, she ran out on the street, hoping to cross it before the red light lit, signaling that she can't cross. She made it, but a driver, probably drunk, didn't stop at his red light and he was heading straight for Yuna. Sapphire eyes widened to the size of plates as he saw that she hadn't noticed it yet.

''YUNA!'' He yelled before he could think and dived after her, barely pushing her out of the way of the car and rolling them on the other side of the street, the violinist safely in his strong arms. As soon as they stopped rolling, people were rushing to them. Seto quickly straightened up, tightening his arms around the whizzing girl he held against his chest. ''Are you crazy!? You scared the lights out of me!''

Yuna turned frightened, wide eyes at the brunet and saw true concern there, confusing her further. ''I ...''

''Seto!'' Noah and Mokuba screamed as they waited for their green light and their brother waved at them to let them know they were alright. He then turned to Yuna and kept berating her until his brothers got to them. Yuna's cheeks were flushed red and she was nodding at everything Seto said, actually snuggling into his chest when the wind picked up. Seeing this, the CEO wrapped her up in her jacket , then in his and started rubbing her left upper arm as the right was pressed to his body. Yuna's cheeks just got darker.

Noah went to see where her violin was, but he saw that it was safe between Yuna and Seto's bodies, so he just looked around. He stiffened as he saw that everyone on the street was taking pictures of Yuna and Seto, two most popular teens in the world, cuddling on the street. Mokuba swore under his breath, so Seto wouldn't hear, and demanded immediate transportation from Seto's phone that he took out in order to call for help should need be. That's when people started coming closer and ambulance sirens were heard. It snapped Yuna out of her little protection circle that had been Seto's embrace and she tried to get away from him and escape the medics.

Seeing this, Seto tightened his hold and got them both to their feet. He nodded towards his brothers and then at the nearby ally and the four ran that way. The people, mostly fans, ran after them, but the sirens kept getting closer, so Yuna pumped her legs to go faster, cursing her stupid mechanical heart in her head as it probably couldn't keep up with this.

They soon ran out of the ally and right across the narrow street was a open sports car shop. Seto quickly chose the nearest fast car, a blue Ferrari 488 Spider, and wrote a check just as the sales man came. He thrust it in his unsuspecting hands and drove off. The people were now no longer the problem, but it would seem police would be. The paramedics were following them as well.

''Fuck it!'' Seto said as he hit the gas and continued to drive at the speed of 120 km/h.

''We're losing them.'' Mokuba said happily from the backseat, next to an equally happy and revealed Noah. Yuna sighed in relief, but it was all too soon ended when a reflector light shone down on them and police jeeps and helicopters started chasing them.

 _Somebody shine a light_

Seto swore a string of curses that would make even the worst criminals cringe as he tried to go faster, but with the curving streets and other cars, it was rather hard. Soon enough, motorbikes joined the chase as it became apparent that the escaped patient, Yuna Yami Mouto, was in the car. Three helicopters were constantly flying over them, even as they neared the movable bridge.

With all the pumping of adrenalin, Yuna's mechanical heart started a tempo Yuna knew all too well. Not able to resist one last song before she was certain to collapse, Yuna surely stood up from the front seat, surprising everyone as she took her violin, got into a comfortable position and started playing passionately.

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

The fear of going back to the hospital and forever ending her life as a musician had almost made her freeze in place, but then she realized that she would rather not let that fear corrupt her playing now.

The three Kaibas, as everyone else who was near enough to hear the passionate song she was performing, could only watch, enchanted with the beautiful music. With the way light was surrounding her from three different angles, Yuna no longer looked human, but like an ethereal being that played songs from heaven.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

Yuna had never felt like this before. She felt like she had never lived before this moment, and she didn't know why. Only thing she knew was that she didn't want it to end.

As she continued playing, Seto began to laugh happily, truly happily, like he had never laughed before, feeling all that adrenalin getting to him and making him far more daring, darting between cars with such skill that many professional race car drivers would die of jealousy. Yuna never lost her balance, never stopped playing her violin and soon Mokuba and Noah cheered every time their brother avoided the light of the reflectors on the helicopters.

And whenever the light did catch Yuna, her playing picked up in pace, became more powerful or got louder. To watch and listen to her was an experience none would ever forget. With her hair whipping around her face and slight form, to Seto, she looked perfect. And realizing that he was officially committing a crime by running from the police was not enough to make him regret taking Yuna away from them.

In that moment, Yuna's eyes opened and their gazes met for the briefest moment, that to them seemed like an eternity and a second at the same time. It was a moment, but both saw that the other was what made them feel like this in that moment.

Yuna realized she was feeling so alive only thanks to these brothers, thanks to Seto Kaiba.

Seto realized he had never felt this whole like he did with Yuna Yami Mouto, as if she was that which had been missing in his life this whole time.

It was as if they were seeing each other for the very first time.

 _And shatter me_

As the mobile bridge starte lifting in order to stop their approach, Yuna's music became even better, even faster, even more passionate, even more beautiful.

Seto, seeing this last obstacle, knowing that on the other side there was a tunnel that separated in five directions, pressed his new car to its limit, going to 200 km/h.

Everything stopped as the blue car flew into the air at the top of the bridge, Yuna reaching and holding a high note as they flew. She never lost balance, while Seto gripped the wheel and Mokuba and Noah had hugged each other with wide open eyes.

 _So cut me from the line_

And as if cut from a line, Yuna's music picked up pace again and the car landed on the other side, causing everyone to cheer. The sirens were getting quieter as they went further away from them. Soon they were in the tunnels and Seto took the one that will take them directly to Kaiba Corp building. Yuna's music slowly started slowing its pace, becoming a peaceful melody as they exited the tunnel and Seto's company came into view.

Mokuba and Noah cheered and Yuna once more smiled at Seto from her standing position, before sitting down as they entered the building's underground parking lot. As soon as they got out of the car, Mokuba jumped up in the air while pumping his fists over his head. ''That was awesome!''

Noah looked a bit dizzy, but none the less euphoric like the rest of them. ''I can't believe that actually happened!''

Yuna was on the verge of happy tears as they waited for the elevator to come. ''I have never been this happy. At least not for a very long time now.''

The oldest Kaiba brother grinned wolfishly. ''And we're not done yet.''

Yuna's eyes widened in excitement and the two younger Kaibas stared just as wide-eyed as their new friend, because Seto had not been this playful with anyone but them, and even that was years ago. Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Seto extended his hand for Yuna to take and ushered her in, his younger brothers quickly following.

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

The way Yuna was whooping with joy as Seto flew over Domino in KC's special helicopter that he himself had designed for the more interesting prospects of flight made the CEO's pride grow and his heart beat twice as fast. The laughter of his two younger brothers only made it better. It was all like music to his ears!

And then Yuna had actually started playing her violin, while looking down on Domino, after Seto had stopped making his brave daredevil stunts.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

Seto had heard this girl play many a times, but the way she played while looking down at the lights of their home town made the reality that is life seem gentler, made it seem like every day really was worth all the hustle and bustle they all went through. There was also something new in her way of playing, but Seto couldn't even begin to imagine what it might be.

Yuna knew what it was, though. The joy on the brunet's face had made her feel a warm tingle all over her body, as if electricity was dancing over her skin. She had never been in a relationship, and she had never fallen in love with anyone before, but she had a good idea on how that might be. Her parents were still very much in love, just like before they were married, when she and Yugi had been kids. Yuna had seen what true love was like and so now she had no doubt that she at the very least like Seto as more than a friend.

It was strange, since she knew him for a day at the most. But as she played her beloved instrument, she couldn't help but smile at all the trouble they had gotten into even if they didn't really know each other. Yet Seto and his two younger brothers, mere boys, all three of them, really, had tried to help her live these past few hours, probably her last few hours as the person she had always wanted to stay, to their fullest.

It really made her cheeks feel very warm. It caused an adorable blush to raise to her cheeks.

Seto noticed it.

And his mischievous little brothers noticed that he noticed it, and were, therefore, grinning mischievously.

But all their pleased/happy expressions dropped as soon as Yuna's last note stopped.

 _And shatter me_

Her mechanical heart had given up, not strong enough for all that she had been putting it through.

The world around the famous violinist shattered and dripped from under her feet.

 _[Violin drop]_

''YUNA!''

That yell was the last thing Yuna heard before everything went black.

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_  
 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

Ever since her world had shattered, she felt like she was falling. Falling endlessly. There was only darkness around her, as black as her hair, as black as the darkest and deepest parts of the ocean. She didn't know what was going on back in reality, since she knew that this was some sort of a dream or hallucination.

All she knew was that she was falling, falling in the darkness.

As for the Kaiba brothers, well ... Apart from Seto, they were panicking! And even he was not that far from panicking. The only thing stopping him from panicking was the knowledge that he had a copter to guide to safety, preferably on the roof of the hospital from which Yuna had escaped. If his guess was right, Yuna's mechanical heart had finally given out and it was time to return her to the doctors ready to fight for her, even thought Yuna seemed to think that she will never be able to play the same again. Seto didn't understand why she would think so, be he had known that if he had insisted that she would have continued to run from him. That would have only ended in disaster, as it would have left Yuna all alone when the machine currently fighting to continue its function of pumping her life's blood through her body finally gave out. It was bound to happen, as it was not a muscle, it was not made for the things Yuna had forced on it, and Seto had known that he had to keep the stubborn girl near so that when she fainted, he would be there to take her to the hospital.

Knowing that they didn't have much time, but also aware that he must be careful even in his almost-panic, Seto changed course for Yuna's hospital, while his brothers tried to get Yuna into a more comfortable position. Mokuba was careful with her beloved instrument, the one the girl possessed since she was younger than him. As they settled her, Seto could already see the hospital rooftop and was ordering through the radio to prepare an immediate heart transplant, needed by the famous violin mistress, Yuna Yami Mouto. As they got closer, Seto could see the nurses and a doctor rushing near the landing are. He cursed their stupidity, but focused on landing the KC helicopter.

As soon as they landed, Seto got himself free of the safety belts and picked Yuna up. He carried her out and laid her on the emergency bed. As soon as she was settled and the nurses were happy to see she was still breathing, they rushed her off to the emergency room. Seto, Mokuba and Noah were quick to follow, watching as ahead of them the doctor placed a breathing mask. Yuna's chest had a difficulty raising and falling, indicating, that the situation was turning real bad.

As she was rushed into the operation room, the three Kaibas were ushered into a private waiting room. An hour later, Yuna's only family and some friends came running into the room. The boy that looked like a smaller, boy version of Yuna with starfish-shaped hair and amethyst eyes was most definitely Yuna's brother, Yugi Mouto, known for his love of games and being the only part of the Mouto family that didn't know how to play some instrument or the other. The elderly man with him, who looked like his older version, was Sugoroku Mouto, the owner of a famous game shop bran, Kame Game Shop, whose popularity had risen quite considerably after Yuna's debut as a violinist. The man knew how to play, if only a little, the guitar and there were rumors that he had been teaching Yuna how to play the popular instrument.

Seto knew they were Yuna's family, but the way they acted and were dressed, they looked nothing like Yuna, like they had no relation. Wheres Yuna was confident, calm, elegant in every little movement she made, Yugi and Sugoroku seemed insecure and even comical with the way they did the smallest of things. Yuna's stance was proud, wheres they were indifferent to the way they appeared. Wheres Yuna spoke in a loud, proud voice, so soothing to the ear, Yugi's voice was quiet and squeaky and Sugoroku's was raspy with old age. Wheres Yuna was dressed like a classical rock star, Yugi looked like a punk and Sugoroku was dressed in overalls. Not to mention that Yuna seemed to have inherited all the hight of their father, since she was more than a head taller than Yugi, who was almost half a head taller than Sugoroku. That also meant that Yuna's limbs were long and slim, while the other two Moutos' looked chubby in comparison.

Seriously, they didn't even have the same facial structure.

Obviously Yuna got all the good looks of the family.

Well, that's at least Seto's opinion.

When the grandfather finished talking to the nearest nurse, who pointed to the three Kaiba brothers, the Moutos made their way towards them. Yugi actually stopped and stood there, gaping like a fish at the most famous CEO of whole Japan and, in some respects, the whole world. Mokuba and Noah were in turn gawking at someone else having such strange hair as Yuna's, if in a slightly different style.

Sugoroku tried to look unaffected in the presence of the Kaiba Corp CEO, but it was obvious that he was on edge. He asked Seto what had happened, and while the brunet spoke, Yugi finally stopped gaping at the oldest brother so he could introduce himself to the two younger ones. They, too, stopped gawking and soon found that they liked Yuna's younger brother almost as much as they liked Yuna herself.

When Seto finished telling Sugoroku all that had happened and how they met and then found Yuna, he finally asked the question that had been bothering him for quite a while.

''Why does Yuna refuse the operation and heart transplant, anyway?'' It looked like both Moutos jumped at that question, expressions of reluctance coming over their features. It was apparently some very important secret for the crimson-eyed girl.

 _I'm scared of changing_

Yuna, while under surgery, was dreaming of her life, the memories flashing before her closed eyelids.

 _She saw herself as a young child, playing with toys in their old house as Yugi watched some strange and no doubt very stupid show for kids. In her memory, the child-Yuna chuckles as she thinks that those kids shows were even stupider than the adult ones. But suddenly, when one of the characters was dancing and singing about something or the other, Yuna's attention was snatched as she heard a sort of beautiful wailing sound._

 _It was right then that Sakura walked into the room, noticing that her oldest child's attention was, for the first time, miraculously held by the TV and not some game or puzzle. When she asked her what was the matter, Yuna asked about the instrument that was being played. Sakura told her about the violin and she had noticed how Yuna's eyes were alight with interest._

 _The next day, Sakura told her husband all about what had happened upon Yuna first hearing the violin, and the happy father had taken his favorite little girl to her first violin concert._

 _A few weeks later, on her birthday, Yuna got her first violin. The same one she would never part with to this day._

Even when unconscious, Yuna still longed for her father's strong arms to wrap around her and reassure her that everything will turn alright.

 _The days stay the same_

Ever since her parents' death, every day seemed to go by in the same way.

For a while, all she would do was wake up, barely touch her breakfast and play for hours upon hours, just ease the pain through her violin.

It's been like that for a while now, too, but she didn't feel the pain so much now. Seto, Mokuba and Noah were the best thing that happened to her, even if they had to meet only after she ended up in the hospital. She knew that meeting them was probably one of the best things that happened in her life. Mokuba and Noah were so energetic and happy all the time that it was contagious and it reminded her of how her parents would always be happy and laugh.

Seto ...

Even though she only knew him for a couple of hours, a day at the most, she knew that he was that person her father had been talking about that one day when she had dared to finally tell him the truth. He was the one that could fill up the hole in her heart, in her very soul, that made her music so deep, and then make her play even better. The way she had played today was proof enough.

Now she knew, that if she survived this, there was a greater possibility that she would still play the way she had up to now. Perhaps even better, as that hole would be filled up bu her new friends.

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

Things started turning gray, all of the sudden. All the memories that had been going through her head since she lost consciousness, all the thoughts she had been thinking, everything ... was becoming so blurred and distant, as if it had happened thousands of years ago, and not a couple of minutes, or maybe a decade, before that moment. Something was wrong, and Yuna knew that her life was now in great danger.

She was feeling like she was behind a big, gray glass wall that was separating her from everything and everyone else.

She could look down, and she could see them all as the world she was currently residing in was going from gray to black, slowly but surely.

She looked around her, knowing that if she stayed here, this strange world would suffocate her, it would end her, end her life and end her music.

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

But the only way to get out of the slowly darkening space was if she broke out of her glass container, destroyed the glass wall holding her up above all her loved ones, above all she had ever know. Destroy all that she had ever feared and live with the possibilities and risks of every day life she had often ignored because she didn't want things to change for worse, despite longing for a change. It's not that she wasn't willing to take a risk, or anything, but...

There was one problem.

The person she had always trusted above all others, who she knew would always be there to catch her if she stumbled was long gone. She had not seen her father for so many years, and neither Yugi nor Solomon could ever make up for the big presence he was in her life, that was now forever gone.

If she broke out, she would fall ...

And without her father ...

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

Seto couldn't believe that someone as brave and proud as Yuna was afraid of change, but he could understand.

Changes can be very sudden and very big, unexpectedly so. They can be good and bad and they can be simple or very complicated. A single little change can later in life become so important that it could make everything different. He knew from experience that not every change was positive, even if they could end up being for the better.

When he was five, his mother had been pregnant with Mokuba and as every child, he had at first been very much against it. He had feared his parents loving him less, but they had promised that would never happen and he had decided to hold them to it. After that, he had been so excited that he would get a younger sibling, he was the happiest kid in the world, all up until doctors suddenly suggested abortion. His mother had been sick and going into labor could have been deathly for her already fragile condition. She had refused and had even threatened with divorce if his father didn't stop trying to convince her to do it. Seto hadn't understood then, but a change had slowly settled in. There was no more happy smiles or loving looks shared between his mother and father and the two started spending less time with each other, The month before Mokuba was born, his mother's doctor had tried one last time to convince her to forgo the labor and just let them take out the baby before its' time was upon them, but the stubborn brunette had refused, a trait Seto had picked up from her. Her condition got even worse and when she went into labor, it had finally took her life right after Mokuba was born. Their father had never liked, let alone loved the younger boy, but Seto had been thrilled to see him the first time. Since their father had no interest in the babe, Seto had been the one to name him and then take care of him for the rest of their lives, not matter how hard it had been.

When their father was killed in a car accident, Seto and Mokuba were left to thier aunt and uncle, who had kept them up until the point they took all of their inheritance away. Another change that had led them to being one of the richest brothers in the world.

The next had been the orphanage, then Gozaboro had adopted them and things went from bad to worse very quickly. But with every new lesson, Seto got one step closer to taking over his company and that had been what he thought the final change, but then they had met Noah and Seto had accepted him into their little family shortly after Gozaboro's funeral. The rest is history, despite many changes that had followed those big ones.

Yuna's life hadn't been that much easier either, and almost every change had been a negative one, so Seto understood why she feared a change in her music.,

 _I'm scared of changing_

Nut he knew, he just knew, that the routine she had developed over the years was not enough now. Not anymore.

 _The days stay the same_

He was brought out of his mussing when more doctors started running into Yuna's operating hall, yelling something about a critical state for the violin mistress. Seto's heart froze in his chest as Sugoroku stopped one of the doctors, Shizuka-sensei, and she told them that Yuna's body started refusing the machine's help in pumping her blood. Her new heart was yet to be fully settled and her body had started demanding faster pumping as adrenaline was now flowing through her veins.

''If this continues for much longer, there's little chance she will survive.'' And with that, the pretty red-headed doctor rushed in.

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

For Seto, it was like a punch in the gut. Just the thought of Yuna dieing was enough to make his ill.

Mokuba was barely able to stop a nurse to ask what was going on and the blond woman said that the patient, Yuna, must be in the middle of a dream or a nightmare, for she had started thrashing around and they needed more people to hold her down. She, too, left with that and the five were left to helplessly wait to hear more news on her condition.

''There has to be something we can do.'' Seto suddenly said, making everyone else jump out of their skins. The CEO was so silent that the others had forgotten he was there. Had the situation not been this dire, Seto would have laughed at them mockingly.

''And what, do you propose, we do!?'' Yugi yelled, glaring at the tall brunet with teary amethyst eyes that were so weak in comparison to his sister's eyes, hard and strong, yet gentle, loving and compassionate. ''What can we do, that the doctors cannot?!''

Seto glared at the kids, irritated by how whiny he was. ''We could do something to calm her down!'' He paused to think, letting the others absorb his idea and insight. Then an idea hit him and he snapped his fingers with a loud ''AHA!'' that once again made the other occupants of the waiting room jump. He turned to them, a strange glint of hope and something else in his deep, sapphire blue eyes. ''What's Yuna's favorite song? Or melody?''

''What's that got to do with anything?'' Yugi asked in confusion.

''The calmest I have seen Yuna so far has been when she's playing or listening to music, specifically violin music. That's the only thing I saw could calm her down almost instantly.'' The CEO explained, making everyone blink at how stupid they have been.

Sugoroku thought about what he said and then nodded, knowing that the CEO was right. Yuna was so in tune with her own ,music, that it was probably one of the few things that could calm her down when upset. It had been what had stopped her from hyperventilating at her parent's funeral. ''That could work. But we would need to provide her favorite song, and in such a short notice it's not gonna be easy.''

''Don't you worry about that!'' Mokuba interjected. Noah nodded and pulled out their laptop, scrolling down the list of Yuna's songs and smirking as the two Mouto's gawked at him. Seto nodded his thanks to his brothers and raised and expectant eyebrow at Sugoroku.

''It's the only one that she performed with her mother. It was her father's favorite piece and the two always played it for him.''

Seto nodded and Noah soon found the song the old man meant, so they set off to the control room of the hospital. It was common knowledge that there was always some classical music being played during surgeries, so that the doctors could stay calm. Seto would be able to convince them to change the music to Yuna's song, and now they only need to get there on time.

 _(Only...)_

As darkness was swirling closer and closer to her, Yuna feared that there would be no escape. The glass that was holding her above her loved ones was clouding over and soon she couldn't see them. The wall of glass seemed to be harder than diamonds. She feared she would never break it and that she would be suffocated by the shadows coming closer and closer and that she would never find out if her experience with Seto will make her music better or not.

 _Somebody shine a light_

Suddenly, when everything was soo soo dark, a streak of light made it through the glass wall and most of the shadows hissed in anger as they were forced back from their prey. Yuna looked up, surprised by the light and tried to see the source. She gasped when she saw a tall figure with wide shoulders and a lithe build, dressed in a fine, flowing trench coat. Squinting her eyes, Yuna gasped all over again as she recognized the figure as none other than Seto Kaiba, extending a hand towards her.

And with that, just seeing that tender look on his face as he motioned for her to join him, made her realize one thing. For years, she had not had a person who would always be there to catch her should she stumble and fall. But after knowing him for a few hours, Seto had somehow cam to replace what her father had been. Not replace, but he now, too, had her complete trust and now he was the only one who could fulfill that place in her life.

But, as much as she wanted to run up to him, she could not.

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

The fear of one more terrible change was too much, too big. She could not stand it. She would not survive it. She had to stay strong and not allow one more change to take what was left of her beloved ''normal'' life away. She had lost her father, mother and many other things to change and she refused to let it happen again. Not with Yugi, not with her grandfather and most certainly not with her new friends!

As if sensing her weakness, the shadows sprung back to envelope her once again and neither she nor Seto could do anything to stop them. The CEO's blue eyed widened and Yuna was ready to release a scream when the icy tendrils of darkness touched her.

But before they could take her away from Seto's eyesight, a pair of different hands settled around her shoulders from both sides. Seto was now staring in what could only be described as shock. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the beautiful face of her mother, smiling at her with all the love she had ever felt for her children. She seemed to be glowing a bit, an aura of peace and tranquility surrounding her. When looking over her other shoulder, Yuna felt tears swirling in her ruby red eyes.

There, before her, stood her father who she had missed the most. She may have loved her mother very dearly, but she had a special relationship with her father. When she had been younger, she had come to calling him ''pharaoh'' and he had taken up calling her ''princess of Egypt''. They had many inside jokes only they understood and people always looked at them funnily every time they started laughing for, to them, no apparent reason. He had always listened to her when she had some problem, no matter of what nature or how silly, he always sat at her bedside when she was sick and she always returned the gesture when he wasn't feeling well. They liked the same movies (Yugi, Sugoroku and their mother had never liked sci-fi or fantasy movies), they liked the same books (they nearly fought over George R. R. Martin's books they had, which meant every single one, and who would read what first) and they even rooted for the same sports teams (Yugi and Sugoroku were their main rivals, as they rooted for the other team). Before her stood not only her father, but also her closest and best friend she could ever hope for.

All she waned to do was throw herself into his arms and never let go.

But as she turned to him, he slowly shook his head. Her mother was now smiling sadly, but she encouraged her with a hand gesture to go towards Seto. Her father, when she looked at him, only nodded at her, then towards the boy who was standing near the light, ready to take her back to the world of the living and take her away from this shadowy limbo.

Yuna hesitated, but seeing the love in her parents' eyes and the scare she was giving them by doing so, she smiled at them one last time, promising she will see them again one day, before she turned to Seto. Now that she had made her choice, she could see him more clearly than before. He looked relived that she would come back with her and Yuna couldn't help but beam at him. He sent her a smile in return and as she started slowly towards him, she suddenly heard her favorite music being played. It was faint at first, but as she got closer, the music got louder.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

Yuna started running towards her brunet friend, every new step towards him making her feel more and more alive. The CEO now had his arms wide open and was waiting to embrace her. Seeing this, Yuna pushed herself even harder, making her heart beat faster and soon she was only a few steps away from him.

Just three more ...

 _And shatter me_

The second she ran into his arms, the music became deafening. The shadows screeched at losing their prey, the world started shaking. Soon enough, everything was falling apart, the wold around them shattering and soon, Yuna and Seto were falling through.

Yuna opened her eyes to the world before her, seeing the doctors bustling before her, They started panicking, but they saw that her condition was stable and they quickly sewed her chest close, the operation finished and a success.

 _So cut me from the line_

The doctors cut off anything that was no longer needed and only the basic life support was left. They were all cheering now, but a nurse gave Yuna some painkillers and a sleeping drug when the violinist whimpered in pain. She heard a distant, unknown female voice telling her that the operation was a success and that she will be fine. The woman told her that she will be taken to her assigned room now.

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

As she was taken out of the operating hall, Yuna saw her friends and family right outside, waiting for her. They all looked on in shock as she smiled at them, still awake, but things were becoming dizzy. They rushed towards her, but were stopped by the doctors. Only Seto made his way towards her and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Yuna's smile was radiant.

''Seto.'' She had whispered before all went black once more.

This time, though, there was no feeling of dread.

She knew she was safe.

She knew that her life would only get better now.

She was no longer afraid of change, she was ready to welcome it.

All she now felt was happiness.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_  
 _And shatter me_

In Yokohama, 72,327+ fans were screaming their hearts out as a concert was about to begin. Seto, Mokuba and Noah Kaiba were seated in the best seats in the house, sitting right next to Yugi and Sugoroku Mouto, the only family of the famous star about to start playing, and Otogi Ryuji, the owner of the music store were the brother's had met their now closest friend. The grand stadium was rearranged and modified just for this occasion. The stage was huge, well lighted and decorated so realistically, one would have really though it was the ancient Egyptian desert before them. And that was the setting only for the first two songs.

This concert was the biggest event that was to be held this year in the whole of Japan and many people had turned up to see the show. Ever since the operation, this famous violinist has not played anywhere. Some had thought that she would never play again, that she had trauma or that she was no longer well enough for such things.

They thought wrong, for the Violin Mistress just made her appearance on the stage!

 _[Violin drop]_

She was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes dancing with joy as she played her beloved instrument. When there was a short pause in her leading part, she waved at the crowd, more specifically to her friends and family, as well as her new boyfriend.

 _Me...!_

Seto couldn't help but blush as on the big screen, Yuna winked at him and sent him a kiss. The crowds went wild, despite knowing for whom the kiss was. They were a couple ever since the morning after the operation, when Seto had leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, asking her out on a date, only for the girl to pull him into a more passionate kiss as an answer, before actually telling him yes. They had made it on every news channel, every magazine cover and every tabloid in the world in a record-breaking time.

 _Shatter me!_

Everyone knew that the Violin Mistress and the King of the Gaming World were now together and they had accepted it, despite many a fans shedding tears that they were no longer single.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

But as they watched now, they could not feel anything resembling jealousy or resentment, for the violinist was so full of life that her music was livelier as well, far too beautiful to be produced by a mere human. They knew that it was because of the CEO. Yuna had said that it was him that made her music so much better now, because he had filled up a void in her heart that had existed there for a very long time. Seto had blushed every time anyone mention for then next two weeks, but he was happy and content.

 _And shatter me!_

They were both happy now, the Violin Mistress finally no longer fearing change, but welcoming it. And as far as the changes went, well, she hadn't been expecting a proposal ring to be her birthday present a few moths after the concert. Nor had she been expecting the Honeymoon to be in Egypt, but lets not got there now. She was happy and her music was only getting better and better with every day and soon, her name would be written in all the history books.

She would be known as the Violin Mistress.


End file.
